It's a Party dont'cha know?
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Leon and Claire head to a Halloween party. Mischief and mayhem ensue. Post RE4. One-shot. Story has been updated.


It's a Party don'tcha know?

Summary: Claire and Leon head to a Halloween party. Mischief and mayhem ensue. Post RE4.

Leon Kennedy sighed contently as he adjusted his Zorro hat. He glanced at himself in the full length mirror and nodded. "Claire, honey. You ready?" Claire Redfield came out of the bathroom dressed as Revy from the anime Black Lagoon. She did a full spin infront of the full length mirror in the foyer when she heard a wolf whistle from behind her. Claire turned and saw her masked boyfriend leaning against a wall, staring at her. She put her hand on her hip and smiled. "Whatcha looking at?" Leon smiled. "The prettiest girl I've ever seen." Claire giggled. "Thought so. I ever find out that you have another girl on the side, I'll kill you." She turned back to him, Leon had a mock look of shock on his face. "Uh-oh. I better make some calls." Claire rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Zorro the Pimp." Claire opened the front door and walked out. Leon followed her, closing the door. "It's Zorro the Sugar Daddy!"

Leon and Claire arrived at the hotel where the party was being held. They made their way to the ballroom and walked in. Dozens of people were mingling around as dance music was playing softly. Claire grasped Leon's arm. "I see Chris and Jill." Claire led Leon thru the crowd until she came up to her brother. Both Leon and Claire snickered as they took in Jill and Chris's matching costumes. Chris sighed as Claire couldn't help herself and started laughing hysterically. Chris and Jill looked like they jumped off the cover of a sleazy romance novel. Chris wore a white shirt that was open, revealing his chest with a sword strapped to his waist. Jill wore a white dress and she wore a blonde shoulder length wig. The thing that made Chris look ridiculous was the fact that his chest was for lack of a better word, shiny. His hair was slicked back as well. Leon spoke, he had to ask. "Chris, snicker, why are you shiny?" Chris sighed. "Wasn't my idea." Jill spoke, proud of herself. "Vaseline." Leon snorted and joined Claire in her hysterical laughter. They were soon joined by Rebecca Chambers who was dressed as Little Bo Peep and was joined by Billy Coen who was dressed as a wolf. Rebecca snickered as she caught sight of Chris. "This has Jill written all over it!" She said with a laugh. Leon saw someone out of the corner of his eye and turned. He started laughing as the person came over.

Barry Burton groaned as he approached the group, dressed as a caveman. Even Chris laughed at him. Until Barry hit him with his club. Ada Wong approached the group with Hunk. Ada was dressed as a Geisha while Hunk was dressed as himself. Ada and Claire faced each other. Ever since they first met, they were never on good terms. Ada smiled as she folded her arms. "Let me guess: You're a whore." Leon had to restrain Claire who tried to hit Ada with Barry's club.

Soon the party was going into full swing. Jill and Claire talked while Leon and Chris stood by the bar. Soon the topic of Claire came up and it got pretty heated. Finally, Chris pulled off another man's glove and slapped Leon across the face with it. Leon looked at Chris with anger then drew his sword as did Chris. The swords were real except they weren't sharpened. Leon and Chris soon began sword fighting and that became the night's top entertainment. Jill and Claire tried to break up the fight but were held back by the crowd of people watching. People were placing bets on who would draw first blood. Leon swiped his sword down in a vertical slice and cut Chris's shirt which he had closed before the fight. The result was a cut about six inches long. Leon the swiped in a horizontal line and cut another six inch slice. Chris looked down at his shirt. "An L? What, for Leon?" Leon smiled. "No. For Loser!" This continued until both men began to tire. As Chris began to walk away, Leon carved a Z in the back of Chris's shirt. "Zorro wins another day." Leon smirked as he quickly ran away from Chris.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. When the costume contest came about, it was a surprise that Leon and Claire won first prize. Even for them. Chris and Jill took second, Jill claims that they would have taken first had Leon not ripped Chris's shirt. Ada and Hunk took third. Claire stuck her tongue out at Ada who sheepishly accepted her prize. After the costume contest, soft dance music began playing. Everyone partnered up and danced the night away. Claire laid her head on Leon's chest, her fingers drifted down and started playing with Leon's whip. Leon smiled as Claire took off Leon's hat and put it on her own head. "Having a good time?" Leon asked. Claire smiled. "This has been the best year so far." Claire reached up and smoothed down Leon's fake mustache. "I still don't like this." Leon sighed. "If it'd make you feel better, you can wear it." Claire giggled. "That's alright. I prefer the hat."

Fin.

I didn't want this to be part of my Broken Angels series. I wanted this to be a stand alone. Happy Halloween to everyone.


End file.
